


the chaos of love Danny/Sonic

by Maddie_writes_stuff



Category: 6969 - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Game Grumps, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_writes_stuff/pseuds/Maddie_writes_stuff
Summary: Danny has always loved sonic, but never like this





	the chaos of love Danny/Sonic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moneybear77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneybear77/gifts).



> I was talking with my friend about sonic fanfiction (as you do ) and she asked if there was and Danny/sonic fanfiction and I couldn't find any so I decided to write some. I'm sorry, this is the worst thing I've ever written.  
> I hope you find some sick, twisted, or Ironic pleasure in this Fic. Also this unedited so have fun with that.

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT I HATE THIS GAME AND I FUCKEN HATE SONIC,” Aaron yelled at the Screen as he chucked the controller down on the ground as Danny laughed at his friend's misery. Sonic had always been a part of Danny's life. He had played every Sonic game and loved every single one. Hell, the cartoon had sparked his sexual awakening. Playing the games with Aaron now brought back all of these childhood memories. Including the nights he spent jerking it to sonic fan art safe search off  
Dan had to end the grump session early. His wiggly wang had started getting unnaturally stiff and He didn't want Airn to see him with a hard-on. Dan had started of driving to his home but he must have been distracted by something because he wasn't at his home, he was in the woods. He was on a dirt road surrounded by trees. He stooped the car and stepped outside his large jew-fro billowing in the wind.  
What were you supposed to do when you were lost in the woods? Stay moving? Yeah that was it, Dan thought (that's not at all what you are supposed to do) so he locked his car and started off into the woods in search of any sign about where the hell he was.  
Dan didn't happen to find thing helpful and only managed to get even more lost. At one point he had tried to head back to his car but he couldn't find it, he was officially lost. The sun was starting to set and Dan didn't want to be out and alone In the dark forest alone. Even though Dan was a big guy but he was weak and had noodle like arms and legs that could do nothing in the way to defend himself.  
Dan picked up his pace from a leisurely walk to a quick jog. Soon he left the trees behind and entered a clearing. In the distance he saw a bright blue dot off in the distance he blinked and the blue dot was growing larger alarmingly fast, he blinked again and sonic the (mother fucking) hedgehog was standing in front of him.  
Dan screamed and jumped away from the surprisingly large hedgehog. He looked exactly like he had in all of the games except for the fact he had a massive horse-like, scepter hanging in between his legs. Sonic was also about six feet tall. “whoa man chill out,”Sonic said in his seductive voice.  
“Holly shit,” Dan said still not quite believing his eyes  
“I'm not gonna hurt you or anything, I'm Sonic the hedgehog you might have heard of me,” he placed his hands on his hips causing his massive weewee to jiggle. Dan gulped  
“yeah I've head of you, played yo games,” Dan couldn't look away from Sonic's shlong. Dan could swear he could see it twitch with excitement.  
“Oh sweet,” he said before looking down at his suck-tacular cock. “They didn't think it was family friendly to show all of me, sorry if it makes you uncomfortable,” Sonic moved to cover himself but Dan stopped him.  
“No I'm fine with it, your beautiful,” Dan instantly regretted what he said, how weird was it that he had just told his childhood crush he thought he was beautiful. Sonic straightened and shifted his legs so that all of him was more prominently on display.  
“Really?” sonic asked  
“Yeah,” Dan said bashfully  
“what's most beautiful about me,” Sonic asked Cockily (pun fully intended) Dan didn't say anything but looked down at his crotch. For a beat neither of them did anything but then Sonic grabbed Dan by his hips and pulled him into a hot and passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a blissfully eternity.  
Dan wasn't sure when he lost his clothes but he was glad that when reached to take off his shirt it was already gone. As the kiss broke and the two lovers gasped for air sonic pushed Dan onto his knees so that he was eye level with Sonic's throbbing meat sleeve. Happily, Dan took it into his mouth enjoying the unique taste. Dan had sucked on a multitude of genitalia but none had been quite so lush as Sonic's.  
Sonic's gloved hand pulled Dan's head up and down his length before detaching him completely with a satisfying pop. Dan didn't know why Sonic had stopped him he looked up at him and stared soulfully into his green eyes. Sonic flipped Dan around and placed him on his hands and knees before roughly shoving his log of manhood inside of Dan. It hurt, Dan was almost positive that the rough action had caused him to bleed but he didn't care much, he was getting fucked by Sonic the Hedgehog.  
even though his catchphrase was “gotta go fast,” he had amazing stamina and they must have been going at it for hours before sonic had said “ shit I'm gonna cum,” the pain had long ago since faded and turned into pleasure. Dan touched himself as Sonic's thrusts became sloppy. They both climaxed at the same instant. They both breathed heavily as they relaxed Dan's legs were shaky and he collapsed under the weight of his own body. After a few seconds sonic pulled himself out of Dan and gave him a two finger salute and said “see you later,” and with that, he was gone. Leaving dan naked and still lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for this. I am a Queer, Atheist, who says "god damn it" at least three times a day and this is what Jesus will see on my day of judgment and he will damn me to hell for this (as he should).


End file.
